


Yellow With Envy

by bkwrm523



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 00:52:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkwrm523/pseuds/bkwrm523
Summary: The reader decides to make Eobard a little jealous.  Eobard isn’t happy.





	Yellow With Envy

_At least this dress isn’t itchy_ , you reminded yourself.

You were with your fellow Legion members, at some formal ball.  You couldn’t keep track of what exactly was going on, only that a piece of the Spear of Destiny was here, and the plan involved you and Malcolm Merlyn getting out on the dance floor.  Merlyn had tried to pick out your dress and shoes, but you’d put your foot down.  If there was a possibility that you’d have to fight, you’d want to pick out the shoes.

The dress you’d picked out had  _seemed_  like a good idea at the time.  And your boyfriend, Eobard, had praised you in it.  But now, at the ball, it felt too tight, too revealing, and too low-cut.

“Try to relax,” Merlyn murmured.  “If you look too tense, this will never work.”  He was standing next to you, looking dapper and totally at ease in a tuxedo, and had one hand on your lower back.

“I look like a monkey.”  You replied, your voice low.

“ _Didn’t I tell you before you look amazing?_ ”  Eobard’s voice came through the comms in your ear and Merlyn’s.  “ _Stop worrying._ ”

“Can I get you a drink?”  Malcolm offered.

“I’m already nervous enough, thank you.”

“That’s why I’m offering a drink.”  Malcolm replied, and you could hear the amused smirk in his voice.

“I’d like to stay sharp.”

“All right.  But you have to relax.  Eobard is right, you look amazing.  Try to stop adjusting your dress.”

“Right, sorry.”

“May I have this dance?”  Malcolm asked, setting his drink down on the tray of a nearby server.  “Might help us to get a look at the room.

“Sure.”

“ _You’d better keep your hands to yourself, Malcolm._ ”

You dropped your head forward, almost resting on Malcolm’s chest as he steered you around the dance floor, hiding a laugh at Eobard’s warnings.

“I am a gentleman, Eobard.  Stop nagging us.”  Malcolm hissed back, irritation in his tone.

“ _Yeah_ ,” Damien broke into the conversation.  “ _As cute as this all is, maybe you should keep your attention on the mission, Eobard?_ ”

“ _I am focused!_ ”

“ _Really?  Is that why you’ve been perched on the roof by the skylight for the ballroom for fifteen minutes?_ ”

“Eobard,” you murmured into the comm.  “We have a mission to take care of here.”

“ _Yeah, right, I’m on my way._ ”

“ _Okay, why does he listen whenever Y/n talks?_ ”  Damien demanded.

“Because I’m cuter than you.”  You replied impishly.

“ _Contradict her, and I’ll rip your spleen out._ ”  Eobard spoke before Damien could reply.

“He’s in a mood today.”  Merlyn grumbled.

“He’s just jealous that you look better in that suit than him.”  You informed Malcolm impishly.

“ _ **Hey!**_ ”

You ignored Eobard’s protest, holding Malcolm’s gaze for a long moment.  Malcolm smirked back at you, a mischievous light in his eyes.  He knew exactly what you were doing, and apparently he was inclined to play along.

“I’m glad you wouldn’t let me pick out the dress.”  Merlyn commented as you danced.  “You look beautiful tonight.”

“Thank you,” you flushed a little at the compliment and looked down.

“I think I’d look pretty good in that dress too, though, don’t you think?”  Malcolm asked.  You snorted, surprised into laughing.

“ _Hey, guys?_ ”  Damien’s voice cut into the comms.  “ _Can you guys keep flirting?  I can hear Eobard’s teeth grinding, it’s hysterical._ ”

“Damien, you know we only had you stay out of the ballroom because you’d outshine everyone else here, right?”  You replied.

“ _Oh, I do know.  Sweet of you to mention it, though._ ”

“ _Are you all done?!_ ”  Eobard demanded, sounding frustrated.

“ _Eobard, we haven’t even had time to talk about my eyes yet!_ ”  Damien protested.

“ _Well save it.  I’ve got eyes on the target._ ”

***

“Merlyn, will you shut up about the damned suit?!”  Eobard demanded irritably.

“It’s half burned!  Do you know how much this thing cost?!”

“So steal another one!”

“I think Malcolm’s point,” Damien cut in.  “Is that Y/n is the only one whose outfit sustained no damage.”

“Yeah, thanks to you miraculously speeding her out of the way just in time.”  Merlyn added.

“Oh, well, there’s an easy explanation for that.”  Eobard told them.  “I like her better than you.”

“The feeling is mutual, Eobard.”  Damien spat back at him.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me.”  Eobard glared at the two men for a solid second.  He sped over to you, lifted you back up in his arms, then ran off with you.

Moments later, you were back in the Legion’s headquarters in the vanishing point.

“Care to explain to me what happened back there?”  Eobard asked you, his eyes dark with lust.  There was still flashes of red visible in his blue eyes, an aftereffect of his speed.

“If this is about the dancing, then I’m sorry.”  You told him.  “Dancing just isn’t something I’m very good at.”

“Cute,” Eobard purred, advancing on you.  You were in a bedroom, that much you were certain of.  But you couldn’t take your eyes off him long enough to look around and tell whose bedroom.  “Because it looked to me like you were being a bad girl.  Were you being a bad girl tonight?”  There was a hidden inflection in his voice.  A question.  Eobard wanted to play tonight, but he wouldn’t run over your own wishes.  You  _could_ say no if you wanted to, and he’d let it drop and leave you alone.

But you didn’t want to say no.

“Yes, daddy.”  You replied.  “I was being a bad girl.”

“Mmmmm, I know you were.”  Eobard rested a finger on your bare collarbone, and walked slowly around behind you.  He dragged his finger lightly across your skin as he walked, making you shiver at the stimulation.

“That’s a beautiful dress, kitten.”  Eobard breathed, and you could feel his breath on the back of your neck.  “Take it off.”  You didn’t move for a moment, your lust-fogged brain struggling to process his words.  The finger on the back of your neck moved slowly down your bare back until it hit the zipper on your dress.  His hand left you then, and he slowly dragged the zipper down.  You were frozen in place, entranced by the spell he had you under.

A pair of lips kissed your back, just under your neck on your spine, making you jump about a mile in the air.  

“Take it off.”  His voice was a low growl, a command.

You struggled to obey.  Eobard didn’t move an inch, still standing behind you, so close that you could feel his body heat.  You moved carefully, not wanting to accidentally elbow him.  Soon the dress was a pool of fabric on the floor around your feet.  You wore only the shoes you’d picked out, your bra and underwear, and a pair of shorts.

Eobard used his speed then.  The sound of him moving, a gust of air blowing your hair around, and the blur of red lightning around you.  In moments, the rest of your clothes were gone.  You looked around for him, startled, and found him sitting on the edge of the bed.

Malcolm Merlyn’s bed, to be precise.

Eobard just looked at you, patting his knee with one hand.  You swallowed, trying to remember how to speak.

“Uhm.  Eo?  I - I mean, uh, daddy?”  You finally asked.  “Are- are you sure we should… I mean, in here?”

Eobard quirked an eyebrow and gave you a Look.  “Kitten, I’m not gonna ask you again.”

“Y-yessir.”  You stammered, forcing your feet to move you over to him.  You nearly made it to the bed, before he used his speed again.  In a moment, you were lying on the bed across his lap.  He hadn’t wanted to wait, apparently.  Your hands fisted in the blankets on the bed, and you bit your bottom lip, trying to brace yourself for whatever he had planned.

“Ready to count, sweetheart?”  Eobard asked you.  You barely managed to moan an answer in the affirmative.

Approximately three seconds later, your ass was very sore, and you had no earthly idea how many times he’d hit you.

“You didn’t count, kitten.”  Eobard accused, sounding amused.

“Daddy,” you whined.  “That wasn’t fair.”

“ _Did I ask you if it was fair?!_ ”  He growled.

“I’m sorry, daddy.”  You looked back down at the blanket meekly.

“I’m just going to have to punish you more.”  Eobard moved again, still at superspeed.  Another moment or two, and you were lying on your back in bed, hands tied to the headboard.  A glance down at him showed he’d decided to undress.  You opened your mouth to speak to ask him what was going on, but he crawled on top of you and kissed you before you could speak.  His tongue pushed into your mouth, and he let out a little growl as he attacked your lips.  You moaned, lifting your head a little to lean up into him.  He planted his hands on the bed on either side of your head, pushing you back down in the ferocity of his attack.

“ _Mine_ ,” Eobard growled as he released your lips.  He dove down to your breasts, nipping and biting and sucking.

“Daddy!”  You gasped as he sucked a nipple into his mouth.  You were rewarded with a sharp bite that made you yelp and look down at him.

“ _My name._ ”  He growled again.

“E-Eobard.”  You stammered breathlessly.

“Better.”  He gave a wolfish grin, then returned his attention to your breasts.  You arched your back into him, encouraging his attention.

When he finally moved, your breasts were sore and covered in bite marks.  He shifted until he was lying between your legs, and your breath caught in anticipation.  His eyes met yours, and you couldn’t look away.  He poured so much into one look; love, adoration,  _need_.

His hand touched your lips, and you felt it vibrating against your skin.  You dropped your head back to the bed, staring at the ceiling and moaning.

Vibrating fingers circling your clit, a vibrating tongue licking your outer folds… you tugged at the restraints and squirmed helplessly.

“ _Eobard!_ ”  You screamed desperately.  “Please, stop teasing!”

“Not what I’m waiting to hear, kitten.”  Eobard replied, darkly smug.  “Who do you belong to?”

“ _You_ , Eobard!”

“Anyone else?”

“N-no, you, only you.  Now  _please_!”

He didn’t reply verbally, but you  _felt_  his hand in you, fingers vibrating and pumping you.  You screamed, coming suddenly on his fingers.  Your hands clenched the rope connecting your handcuffs, and your hips thrusted into his hand.

And he didn’t let up.  He kept his fingers in you, thrusting and vibrating and rubbing against your gspot until you saw stars, and lost track of how many times you came.  You begged him to let you down, but your pleas fell on deaf ears.

Finally, an eternity later, he released you and you collapsed back to the bed.  He crawled up your body with eager eyes, drawing an exhausted whimper from you.  He captured your lips again, kissing you gently and with restrained need.  His cock, erect and hard from all the teasing he’d done, rubbed against your folds and clit, drawing whines from your lips.  You forced your tired muscles to thrust up into his, grinding against his cock.  He broke from the kiss and groaned, dropping his head onto your arm and panting.  A few breaths, and he leaned over and gave you a quick, chaste kiss.

Eobard pushed his cock into you slowly, and you threw your head back and gasped.  He gave a rumbling groan and nuzzled your face, studying your every reaction as he buried himself in you painfully slowly.  Finally, his hips met yours and you both took a moment to breathe.

Then, his cock started vibrating inside you.

“Eobard,” you groaned in protest.  He grinned and breathlessly laughed.  Eobard started thrusting, his cock still vibrating.  His arms were planted on either side of your head, and his hands were under your shoulders, holding you as he pounded into you.  As sensitive as your pussy was from his previous teasing, a few thrusts and you were coming again.  Eobard clung to you, pounding you through your orgasm and nuzzling his face against yours.

As you came down, he didn’t slow his thrusting.  His cock grew inside you, his breath grew short, and his thrusting got more erratic.

“One… more time, kitten.  For… for me.  One more.   _Please_.”  Eobard panted and pleaded with you.  You tossed your head back and screamed his name, finally igniting his orgasm.  Moments later, you were coming with him.  It felt like the lightning he generated when he ran filled your veins, and you could almost swear his hips were superspeeding as he pounded his cock into you.  The pleasure filling you grew and grew, until you finally passed out.

When you woke, you were back in the room you shared with Eobard.  You were naked, untied and cleaned up.  You were nestled under the covers in bed, lying on your side.  Behind you was a warm, familiar body with a head nuzzled against your neck and an arm thrown loosely over your waist.  You moaned softly and stretched sore muscles.

“Easy, kitten.”  Eobard murmured into your ear.  “I really wore you out this time.  Don’t wanna hurt yourself.”  You didn’t reply immediately; you moaned again and tried to wiggle back further into his embrace.  The arm around your waist tightened, pulling you closer.

“You with me, sweetheart?”  He asked softly.

“Merlyn is going to kill us.”  You mumbled.  Eobard just laughed.


End file.
